Ultimate X
Ultimate X is a series created by SubZero309 Plot Xavier H. Smith (nicknamed "X") was just a normal average teenager until he got called upon a group of beings called "The Elder Ones" to save the universe. An evil and powerful being known as Necro wants a weapon called the "Power Gauntlet" (a very powerful gauntlet that gives the wielder powers of a Pyronite, a Geochelone Aerio, an Orishan, a Talpaedan, a Necrofriggian, and an Amperi) created by the Elder Ones and he wants to use its power to rule the entire universe. As they search for a hero to stop Necro, the Elder Ones find X so he can help save many people. Making sure he has the right power to stop evil, they give him the Power Gauntlet. Harnessing all the incredible powers of the 6 aliens from the Power Gauntlet, X is ready to take down anything evil. But, Necro has a soldier of his own...ELIMINATOR. Now, X must defeat Eliminator and save the entire universe as everyone's newest hero! Fans List Put your signature here if you think this series is awesome! *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) *Very good job it seems, Sub If You Want To Mess With My Awesomeness, You're Going To Have To Go Through My Pride, First. 23:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) *'Team Ten Legacy- 4 Parter Pilot coming out this season on BTFF Channel! ' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) *Looks epic :D [[User:NickFusi0n|'That awkward moment when you realize the moment isn't even awkward.']] 07:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Looks AWESOME! Great job :D. Migster7 (Wall - Blog - ) 01:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *I liek it :3 I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 01:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Gabby10' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:38, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) *Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 00:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) *You make series???--''Maximus Loo2012'' 08:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Characters Main Heroes *X (the main hero and wielder of the Power Gauntlet) *Celestia (A human anodite hybrid female, who is X's new love interest) *Wally (a Citrakayah who is X's best pal) *Bo (X's pet Vupilmancer) Main Villains *Eliminator (main villain of Season 1) *Necro Minor Villains *Destructo *Déjà vu *Colossus *Freakshow Other Characters *Elder Ones *Dr. Voltage (X's Cerebrocrustacean teacher) *Kenny (a 13 year old Splixson spy) *Marshall (X's Appoplexian friend) *Bumper (A(n) Jury Rigg species here mechanic) *Weedy Episodes List of Ultimate X episodes Trailer Short Version It opens with the Elder Ones saying that the entire universe is in danger. The scene then moves on to them looking at a prophecy on a wall with one of them holding the Power Gauntlet saying "The time has come". The scene goes to Xavier who is sitting on his bed listening to music with his iPod while wearing headphones before being approached by the Elder Ones. X develops a frightened look on his face, but the Elder Ones tell him that "he is their hero". The scene becomes black for a few seconds, but then it opens back up with X standing in an area wearing the Power Gauntlet, then shoots a beam of fire at the screen. Full Version It opens with the Elder Ones saying that the entire universe is in danger. The scene then moves on to them looking at a prophecy on a wall with one of them holding the Power Gauntlet saying "The time has come". The scene goes to Xavier who is sitting on his bed listening to music with his iPod while wearing headphones before being approached by the Elder Ones. X develops a frightened look on his face, but the Elder Ones tell him that "he is their hero". The scene becomes black for a few seconds, but then it opens back up with X standing in an area wearing the Power Gauntlet, then shoots a beam of fire at the screen, then standing over a defeated and injured Vaxasaurian. Next, it shows Necro saying "So...they (the Elder Ones) have there own soldier. Well, I've got just the thing.". It then shows Eliminator emerging from the ground, an injured, bloody, and beaten Xavier, Eliminator standing over a bunch of dead bodies, Xavier arguing with his mother in the kitchen, an army of Tetramand soldiers, Eliminator choking Xavier, then Xavier and Celestia kissing. The final scene goes to X and Eliminator charging towards eachother with their fists balled up, as they clash with eachother before the screen goes black. Category:Series